Decididos a Todo
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Otra más de Yamaichi


_Konichiwa!_

_En base a unas imágenes que me encontré, hace tiempo hice este fic, espero y les agrade (como todos los de hasta hoy, es de un kap.)_

"DECIDIDOS A TODO" 

El año escolar ya va a terminar, falta menos de una semana así que los chicos se reúnen en casa de Koushiro (aprovechando que sus padres salieron) para una comida, pero no todos van pues, Joe estudia en otra ciudad, Mimi sigue en Norteamérica e Iori tiene práctica de Kendo con su abuelo, de ahí en más, los otros asistieron.

La comida se lleva a cabo en la más completa calma, nada fuera de lo normal sucede, al terminar ésta los chicos se van a la sala y conversan - ¿No están nerviosos? - ¿Por qué, Daisuke? – Sora... Dentro de 3 días será su acto académico y, el elegido dirá un discurso de despida – Al oír esto, Taichi tiembla un poco, como si se hubiera acordado de algún deber que no hizo – Hermano... ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunta Hikari un poco preocupada – Es que... No lo he hecho, Kari - ¿Hacer¿Qué cosa? – El discurso - ¿El discurso¿Cuál dis... ¡AH¿Tú eres el que dirá las palabras de despedida¡ - El moreno afirma con el movimiento de su cabeza y con unas gotas de sudor que pasan por su frente, mientras que sus amigos están sorprendidos – ¿Y por qué tú, Tai? – No tengo ni idea, Miyako. Hace unos días me llamó el director y me dijo que yo era el indicado – contesta un poco malhumorado el joven - Bueno... Quizá sea porque eres el que pone alegría a la tristeza, je – Yo que sé, Sora, el caso es que yo debo decir ese "discurso" y no lo he hecho – a este comentario, los demás lo ven con algo de desconfianza a la ves que con su mirada le dicen "Y no te preocupa... Típico de ti"

Ellos siguen con su plática amena pero, Yamato está muy callado (más de lo acostumbrado) - ¿Hermano? - ¿Qué pasa, Takeru? - ¿Sigues inseguro? – el rubio mayor no dice nada sólo agacha la cabeza y los demás, como oyeron, preguntan - ¿Inseguro de qué, T.K.¿Qué le pasa a Yamato? – Ante la pregunta de Ken, el joven músico responde – Chicos... Me voy a mudar - ¿Cómo? – sus amigos no dicen palabra alguna por unos instantes, el rubio sigue cabizbajo y con una mirada triste entonces, la joven pelirroja rompe el silencio - ¿Por qué? –Mi padre fue transferido a otra ciudad - ¿Cuándo se irán? – Un día después de la graduación, Izzy –

Nuevamente hay silencio, minutos después los chicos deciden irse a sus casas, sin embargo, el Yagami toma otro camino - ¿a dónde vas, hermano? – Voy... A la biblioteca – al oírlo los demás casi se van de espaldas - O.O¡QUE! No, en serio – Si, veré si ahí se me ocurre algo para el dichoso discurso – B-bueno... suerte – el moreno se va, Ishida y Takenouchi también toman otro camino y, los otros se van a sus casas.

La joven pareja camina tranquilamente por la ciudad – Matt... ¿Por eso terminaste conmigo? – el rubio se detiene y la ve a los ojos – Si... Me pareció lo mejor - ¿Lo mejor¿Por qué? – _(N/A: Qué preguntona) _– Yo... No creo en las relaciones a distancia... aún... – esto lo dice más para sí mismo que para la chica, comienza a caminar al tiempo que le dice – Disculpa, quiero irme solo – Ah... si, nos vemos en la escuela - ... – El ojiazul camina en silencio y se dirige a su casa.

Taichi, pasa cerca de la biblioteca y la ve... pero se va de largo – No estoy de humor... Ya lo haré mañana – y, despreocupado, sigue su camino... aunque el chico se siente un poco intranquilo; en poco tiempo pasa por una tienda de discos a la cual entra; estando en ella ve todos los Cd's y encuentra uno del grupo donde el rubio canta, lo agarra y piensa – Hum... Es la primera vez que lo veo – camina hacia la caja, paga el disco y se marcha rumbo a su casa.

En casa del Ishida todo luce obscuro, sólo la luz del televisor ilumina la habitación de entrada, en la mesa de centro hay una nota donde el Sr. Ishida avisa que llegará ya muy entrada la noche. Matt está recostado en un sofá viendo la Tv., escucha que el teléfono suena, se levanta y contesta más de a fuerzas que de a ganas, pues se estaba quedando dormido - ¿Moshi? – Ah, Yamato, amigo - ¿Takeshi? –Si – le llama uno de los integrantes del grupo - ¿Qué pasa? - ¿Recuerdas a mi novia? – Sí ¿Por? – ella y yo dimos el paso - ¿QUÉ HICIERON QUE? –a este comentario, el rubio despierta por completo – Si, como ya casi salimos de la escuela, decidimos hacerlo – Matt esta sorprendido y un poco rojo, incluso tiembla un poco – Pe-pero... – Amigo, ella y yo iremos a escuelas diferentes y por eso, lo hicimos - ¡Baka¡Hiciste una locura! – Tal vez pero... ambos estuvimos de acuerdo – Aún así, sólo a tí se te ocurre, Takeshi – La quiero, no le veo el problema a haberlo hecho. Tú debiste hacerlo con Takenouchi antes de haber terminado con ella – ¿QUÉ DICES¡No haría tal cosa! Respeto a Sora - ¿Y qué? Yo también respeto a mi novia y aún así lo hice – Eres un cínico – No exageres, en fin, te llame para que te enteraras - ¿Lo presumes? Mejor no lo hubieras hecho – Bah, como quieras. Nos vemos en la escuela, Matt – Si... Claro – el rubio cuelga el auricular , camina hacia el sofá y se acuesta en él, pone sus brazos en la nuca y piensa - ¿Sería lo correcto? Pero... Sería la primera vez – después dice en voz baja - ¿Y si no quiere? – poco después se queda dormido.

En su casa, Taichi, esta en su cuarto escuchando el disco que compró en sus diskman (o como se escriba ¬ ¬u), está recostado en su cama en silencio, hasta que se escucha un sonido algo extraño... sollozos, Tai, esta llorando y sin saber porqué dice en voz baja - ... Cada canción que escucho me hace llorar, quisiera ya no oír esta música pero... Algo me lo impide... – el moreno cierra sus ojos unos instantes y, a su mente, viene el recuerdo de las palabras de Yamato: "Me voy a mudar" , entonces abre sus ojos y, entre sollozos murmura – Matt... No quiero perderte... ¡No quiero! – se voltea hacia la pared, sigue escuchando la música y sus lágrimas siguen cayendo hasta que se queda dormido.

Un nuevo día amanece, las cosas lucen más calmadas; un joven rubio, de 15 años, camina por los pasillos de la escuela a la que asiste y, al pasar por la oficina del director ve que sale un chico moreno – Tai... - ¡Matt! – al verse, ambos se ponen un poco nerviosos e intentan disimularlo – Eh... ¿Qué paso, te castigaron? – Ah... No, yo... Le dije al director que no haré el discurso - ¿Nani? – los chicos caminan por el pasillo en dirección a sus respectivos salones - ... No me considero el indicado y, aunque lo fuera, no he hecho nada. El director se enojo porque se lo dije a dos días de la graduación – Y como no tenías nada hecho... ¬ ¬ No le quedaba de otra ¿verdad, Tai? – Je, algo así u – llegan al salón de Yamato, pero antes de que éste entre al aula, llama a su amigo – Taichi... te veo a la salida de clases - ¿Eh? – Te espero junto a los lockers, quiero decirte algo importante - ... Esta bien – cada uno entra a su salón.

El tiempo transcurre y, el moreno llega al lugar acordado, han pasado 10 minutos y su joven amigo no ha llegado, cosa que le preocupa - ¿Dónde estará? Él suele ser demasiado puntual – el Yagami camina por los pasillos y nota algo curioso - ¿Ya no hay nadie más? Extraño... ni maestros – continúa caminando hasta que ve al rubio salir de uno de los salones - ¡Yamato! Con que aquí estabas... Llevo "horas" buscándote - ¬ ¬ No seas exagerado, no ha pasado ni media hora, pero lamento la tardanza... tenía algo que hacer antes – Ya pues, como sea – Tai... – Dime – Conseguí que la escuela quedará vacía para poder hablar con tranquilidad y par que nadie nos interrumpa – ¿Tanto así¿Cómo le hiciste? – _(N/A: Ni yo tengo idea - -u)_

El moreno nota que el rubio luce un poco deprimido – Yamato... ¿Qué tienes? – el rubio levanta un poco su cabeza y ve los ojos de su amigo, ojos que brillan de una forma especial y le ven con afecto, ésta mirada invade a Yamato y ve a Tai con la misma intensidad; por largos minutos no dicen ni una sola palabra, sus miradas lo dijeron todo y, por consiguiente, acercan sus cuerpos y se dan un tierno y cálido beso, están a medio pasillo, pero nada les preocupa; dejan caer sus mochilas sin hacer caso al sonido del golpe de éstas; Ishida abraza a Yagami por la cintura y éste acaricia el cabello de su pareja con su mano derecha y con la izquierda lo abraza; minutos después se separan de sus labios y sólo quedan abrazados en silencio, el ojiazul recuerda la plática que tuvo con su amigo por teléfono y el ojos chocolate recuerda la música que escuchó el día anterior.

Taichi, esta firme y Yamato, recarga su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de su koi al tiempo que le dice – Tai... Dentro de poco ya no podremos vernos – los dos están serios – Matt... Olvida eso, vive este momento – el rubio ve al moreno cariñosamente y sonríe – Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti - ¿Qué? – pregunta el otro con curiosidad – Me encanta tu forma de hacer olvidar las preocupaciones – y le besa el labio inferior, al separarse un poco le dice con seguridad – Lo he decidido - ¿Qué cosa, Yama? – Tai... Quiero hacerlo contigo - ¿EH¡ -

Al oír las palabras del rubio, el moreno se pone frío y siente que la sangre se le congela entonces, de improvisto, sujeta a Yamato de los brazos con firmeza - ¿Qué me estas diciendo? – Ishida muestra una mirada segura y firme, se zafa de las manos de Yagami y lo ve de frente – M-Matt – el moreno luce un poco inseguro, no puede moverse y sólo atina a preguntar - ¿Por qué? – Tai... Quiero que tú seas el primero ¿Por qué no quieres? – No es eso... Yo... Nunca antes lo he hecho – Lo sé – sonríe el rubio confiado – Por eso quiero contigo, será nuestra primera vez – Te veo muy convencido – Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Por eso, no te voy a obligar, piénsalo, onegai – Esta bien -. Los chicos caminan a un mismo paso y salen de la escuela como buenos amigos.

En el camino se encuentran con la Mama de Yamato, ésta le pide que vaya a la casa de los Yagami, por Takeru pues el chico está haciendo un trabajo escolar con Hikari y Daisuke. Así los dos chicos van a la casa de Taichi; al llegar a ésta ven que los chicos aún no terminan y, como no les falta mucho, decide esperarle en la habitación del chico Yagami y realizan sus labores pendientes de la escuela, como eran pocas; deciden ponerse a jugar baraja - ¿Seguro que sabes jugar? – Bueno, Matt, no he aprendido todas las reglas pero sé que el "As" vence a la "Reina" (Q) – el moreno arroja su carta, ganando la partida, el rubio finge molestarse, deja de lado sus cartas y con una almohada golpea a Taichi – Eres un tramposo - ¡Hey! Calma, Matt, no seas mal perdedor – continúan con su juego hasta que, en una de esas, Yamato queda muy cerca de Taichi, su torso está sobre el torso del joven de cabellos castaños, los dos quedan en silencio, Ishida besa a Yagami, quien comienza a desabotonar el saco del uniforme del rubio, poco después escuchan que tocan la puerta de la habitación y se abre, se separan rápidamente y fingen seguir jugando; después, los hermanos de cabellera rubia se van a sus casas.

La noche cae y, Taichi, piensa en lo ocurrido en su habitación con el rubio, ve sus manos y dice para sí – Estuve a punto de des... ¡No! – El joven mueve su cabeza para sacudir sus ideas, al tranquilizarse murmura – Pero... No puedo negar que me gustó la sensación que tuve al tenerlo tan cerca – y saborea sus labios. Por otra parte, Yamato, en su casa piensa en lo ocurrido – Sé que Tai está algo inseguro pero, lo que hoy ocurrió me da más confianza – y toca sus labios con su mano derecha, a la vez que una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

El día de la graduación llegó, Taichi, Yamato y Sora visten sus ropas académicas, bajo sus togas llevan puesta ropa formal; el acto se lleva a cabo en la misma escuela y, todo el grupo se reunió ya que, Mimi regresó a Japón para esta ocasión, así como Joe, regreso a Odaiba para ver a sus amigos. Al terminar la ceremonia, se realiza una comida con luz y sonido para los asistentes; los chicos se toman la foto de grupo y se divierten.

Matt y Tai se que han quitado la toga, y ahora traen un pantalón de vestir color gris obscuro y una camisa blanca de manga larga, el moreno trae un moño en el cuello y el rubio trae corbata. Comen tranquilamente, la música ameniza el ambiente y Mimi saca a bailar a Taichi, para los celos de Yamato, quien los ve molesto – Esa chiquilla – murmura entre dientes, la pelirroja lo ve pero, ella cree que su reacción es por que a él le gusta la joven Tachikawa _(N/A: oh, error) _pero Miyako, sorprendiendo a sus amigas, se anima y saca al rubio para bailar. La celebración está por terminar y, hasta el momento, Yagami e Ishida no ha podido estar solos ni un minuto, causando una mutua frustración, pero, cuando el profesor les pide ayuda para recoger todo, aceptan gustosos.

La celebración terminó, las personas se van retirando y varios alumnos se quedan para ayudar a limpiar; los padres de Matt y Tai, llevan las togas y el moño del moreno pues al chico no le gustó mucho traerlo puesto. Mientras estuvieron limpiando el lugar, nuestros amigos estuvieron coqueteándose mutuamente n.n

Al terminar de recoger todo, los chicos empiezan a retirarse, así como los profesores; Yamato, lleva unas sillas a la bodega y, Taichi, se encarga de cerrar las aulas y revisa que ya no haya quedado nadie más – Bien, ya todos se fueron – al pasar por la bodega ve que la puerta se abre - ¿Qué? Creí que ya no había nadie – y ve salir al rubio – Ah, que bueno que eres tú - ¿Te asusté? - ¿Tú que crees? – los dos se ven confiados y el ojiazul llama a su pareja - Mira - ¿Qué, Yama? – Ve lo que hice – El moreno entra a la bodega y ve que todo está en orden - ¿Y esto? – el rubio cierra la puerta con llave en silencio, se para justo atrás del ojos chocolate y pasa sus brazos al frente del chico, sujetándole el torso y, al oído le dice - ¿Y bien, ya decidiste? – Taichi está un poco nervioso, siente latir fuertemente su corazón, luego sujeta los brazos del rubio y, confiado responde – Esta bien, hagámoslo –

Tai, voltea a ver a Matt, se besan unos instantes luego, el moreno afloja la corbata del rubio y desabrocha los primero botones de su camisa quitándole la corbata; el ojiazul desabrocha la camisa del ojos chocolate al tiempo que lo desfaja. Tai desfaja a Matt y desabrocha los últimos botones; Ishida sólo tiene abrochados dos botones de su camisa, por su parte, Yagami tiene toda su camisa desabotonada, inclusive las mangas.

Matt se quita el fajo y desabotona el pantalón... de Tai y el moreno hace lo mismo con el rubio, se detienen unos momentos y se ven fijamente - ¿Listo, Tai? – Claro – ellos vuelven a besarse, Taichi pone sus manos bajo la camisa de Yamato, en su espalda y éste acaricia el pecho del moreno sin parar.

La situación va cediendo y, con tranquilidad, los dos van dejándose caer al piso, Tai va sobre Matt, quien ya tiene sus piernas en el piso y, con su brazo derecho se apoya para amortiguar su caída. El moreno se apoya con su mano izquierda y, tiene una de sus piernas entre las del rubio, los dos van acercándose cada vez más pero, escuchan que la puerta va abrirse, no quieren levantarse y sus rostros lucen molestos - ¿Quién... – pregunta Yamato en vos baja, pero Taichi termina la pregunta - ... Interrumpe? – ellos ven la puerta, el sonido vuelve a oírse pero la puerta no se abre, pues resulta que la están cerrando y no abriendo, cuando Taichi se da cuenta ve a Yamato sorprendido – Estamos encerrados – Si ¿Y? - ¿Cómo que "Y"¿Cómo vamos a salir? – Tú tranquilo... – Pero, Matt – Ash... mira – El ojiazul saca, de la bolsa de su pantalón, un juego de llaves y se lo muestra a su koi, que pregunta - ¿Y esas llaves? – Son duplicado... Supuse que esto pasaría y saqué copias de todas las llaves de la escuela, ahora si ¿Tranquilo? – Si – Matt mete las llaves a su pantalón, luego, con voz suave le dice al chico - ¿Cónde estábamos? – En esto... – Le responde su pareja al tiempo que le besa el cuello, recorriéndolo hasta llegar a sus labios, siguen en el piso sin importarles nada.

Yagami ya no trae su camisa e Ishida, ni camisa ni corbata, ambos juegan con sus manos en sus espaldas, las cuales llegan hasta donde sus dedos se los permiten – Tai... – Dime – No quiero mudarme - ¿Y me lo dices ahora? Mejor cállate – las luces son apagadas y la escuela se cierra, nadie sabe que ellos siguen adentro, llegando hasta donde sus instintos los dejen.

Bien... Esto es todo... aunque... ahora que lo veo... creo que debí haber puesto lo demás, je bueno, eso lo dejo a la imaginación de cada quien u Matta ne! 


End file.
